This invention relates to covers for drinking containers, such as coffee cups, and, more particularly, to such covers which prevent spillage and yet permit drinking from the container without removal of the cover.
Non-spill covers for drinking container are desirable for many applications. A typical application for covers of this type is on coffee cups to be used in a moving vehicle. Non-spill drinking container covers proposed in the past typically either require relatively complex parts, such as separate valve structures, or are arranged so that ingredients, such as cream and sugar, cannot be conveniently added to the container and stirred without removing the cover. Representative examples of prior art constructions for non-spill covers for drinking containers are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
Freemyer: U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,043 issued Feb. 25, 1975 PA1 Serritella: U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,999 issued Apr. 2, 1974 PA1 Dibrell: U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,696 issued Mar. 19, 1974 PA1 Dibrell et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,399 issued May 1, 1973 PA1 Gardner: U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,459 issued Jan. 31, 1967 PA1 Spalding et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,670 issued July 28, 1953